Quel Honneur ?
by Akane-Ri
Summary: 'La vie d'un homme ne laisse pas compter jusqu'à deux.' Et pourtant. Réincarnation, sérieusement ? Puis qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec ces rêves d'honneur et de héros ? Ce sont tous des mégalomanes. C'est ça ! Personnellement, j'espère juste rester humain et que le destin ne me forcera pas à devenir un monstre. 'Il délire, mais sa folie ne manque pas de méthode.'
1. Chapter 1 - Prélude

**Quel Honneur ?**

**Disclaimer :** Final Fantasy 7 et ses dérivés appartiennent à Square Enix. Et les citations du résumé appartiennent à Shakespeare.

**Note :** Vous commencez à avoir peur hein ? Vais-je un jour terminer mes fictions en cours ? Mais soyez pas pessimiste ! Je suis peut être très lente à écrire, mais je suis une tenace ! Je les finirai toutes, promis.

En attendant j'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire, je pense qu'il n'y a pas assez de fiction sérieuse qui tourne autour de Genesis et Angeal. Il n'y aura aucune romance, à part peut être un aperçu de la relation entre Aerith et Zack qui va rester fidèle au canon. Cette fiction ne va pas forcément être qu'autour de Genesis et Angeal, et ça va être une sorte de héros OC/léger Self-Insert (ce n'était pas vraiment voulu au départ, mais j'ai quand même mis beaucoup de 'moi' dans le héros), mais pas vraiment non plus… Enfin j'espère que ce ne sera pas ça qui ressortira le plus dans cette fiction en tout cas. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre I - Prélude**

Cela se passa du jour au lendemain. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais pour elle, c'était exactement l'impression qu'elle eut.

Elle aimait penser que sa vie était classique, normale, monotone, malgré quelques écarts et quelques erreurs de parcours dans sa jeunesse. Ses parents avaient eu un particulier sens de l'humour le jour où ils la nommèrent. Elle s'appelait Azenor, un prénom qui a pour étymologie "enor" du breton, signifiant honneur.

En sachant qu'après s'être occupés d'elle pendant six moi, ses parents l'avaient abandonnée à un orphelinat. Elle se demandait souvent s'ils l'avaient nommée ainsi en espérant qu'elle ait un sens de l'honneur plus développé qu'eux, ou si ce n'avait été que le hasard qui fit qu'elle s'appelait ainsi. Mais en général, elle avait eu une vie heureuse.

Un couple qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants l'avait adopté, et elle avait été contente de grandir avec eux comme parents. Très vite, elle avait été passionnée par les jeux vidéos, les mangas, les animes et les comics. Elle avait appris à aimer le théâtre grâce à son père adoptif et sa mère lui avait enseigné quelques notions d'informatique et de programmation.

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis, mais avec le peu qu'elle possédait, cela lui avait suffit amplement à être heureuse. À l'âge de 27 ans, elle ne savait toujours pas comment mener sa vie, et cherchait toujours sa voie. Elle gagnait sa vie en faisant quelques petits boulots tout en poursuivant ses études.

Puis, un beau jour, elle rentrait chez elle en moto, un camion passa, se renversa, et la tua sur le coup.

Elle n'a jamais été croyante et se disait toujours que lorsqu'elle mourût, elle ne s'en rendra sûrement pas compte et elle cessera simplement d'exister. Mais apparemment elle avait eu tort, parce que d'une part, elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa mort et d'une autre part… Elle était en train de se demander, pourquoi, après être morte, elle se retrouvait dans la peau d'un bébé ?!

Elle n'a eu droit à aucune explication, aucun dieu ou entité divine n'était venu lui rendre visite pour lui expliquer la situation, elle n'avait même pas eu le droit à une notice ou un mode d'emploi ! Elle avait juste repris conscience dans le corps d'un bébé.

Adieu vie classique, ennuyeuse, vivre comme un bébé normal ou même en tant qu'enfant de bas âge allait être tout bonnement impossible. Vous vous imaginez juste gazouiller à longueur de journée, être distrait avec des jeux d'enfants et tous les adultes qui viennent vous malmener en vous étirant les joues et vous faisant des bruits bizarres qu'ils pensent qui vont vous amuser… Ugh. Non. Tout bonnement impossible.

Elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir que devrait être les étapes à suivre pour passer inaperçu. Elle allait juste devenir le nouvel enfant prodige grâce à, ou à cause selon le point de vu, ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie.

Elle savait qu'elle passa les premiers jours de cette vie endormie. Le peu de temps où elle était consciente, elle se sentait fatiguée, avait mal partout et n'arrivait pas à distinguer les formes tout autour d'elle. Elle décida que la vie de bébé était horrible.

Sa vue s'arrangeait de jour en jour, même si elle trouvait qu'ouvrir les yeux étaient encore une action assez difficile pour son cerveau embrumé. Elle distinguait quelques personnes qui passait devant elle, la déplaçait, la nourrissait ou la lavait, mais elle ne sentait aucun geste parental. Aucun câlin, bisou, ou bercement, aucun roucoulement agaçant, de comptine, ou de chanson chanté à son berceau. Elle se demandait de plus en plus où se trouvait ses nouveaux parents et ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour d'elle.

Elle ne reconnaissait même pas la langue parlé par les adulte qui venait s'occuper d'elle et ne pouvait même pas écouter leurs paroles pour essayer de comprendre. Non seulement cette nouvelle vie commençait morosement, mais elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

Elle essayait de s'occuper en réfléchissant à sa nouvelle situation, peut être était-elle dans le futur, ou dans le passé ? Ou alors carrément dans un nouveau monde ! Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était maintenant un extraterrestre ? Ou plutôt une native d'une nouvelle planète avec des connaissances extraterrestres ? À moins que ce ne soit toujours la Terre mais dans une dimension parallèle ? Les Guerres Mondiales se sont-elles déroulées ici ?

Oui, son imagination s'aventurait loin, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe, que voulez-vous.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'elle n'ait eu plus de réussite à se renseigner sur la localisation ou l'état de ses parents. Les seuls adultes qu'elle voyait autour d'elle était presque tous habillé en blouse blanche. Elle se demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas avec son corps et si c'était la raison qu'elle n'ait toujours pas vu ses parents.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle était ici ? Elle estimait entre deux semaines à deux mois… Approximativement. Sa notion du temps n'était pas très fiable.

Ce fut un beau matin, lorsqu'un des adultes était venu la laver, qu'elle fit une grande découverte qui allait sûrement influencer irrémédiablement sa nouvelle vie.

Elle vit sa réflexion dans un miroir.

Elle n'était plus une Elle.

…

Oh Purée ! Elle était garçon !

Ok, elle n'avait rien contre les garçons, la plupart de ses amis en étaient, enfin ceux de son autre vie avant qu'elle ne meure… Mais de là à être elle même un garçon ! Elle était sous le choc, l'idée de renaître du sexe opposé ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit ! Devait-elle toujours penser avec un pronom féminin d'ailleurs ?

Elle était devenu un il… Même si elle (ou il) n'avait aucune idée de si la langue locale faisait la distinction entre les genres… Elle/Il était certain(e) d'avoir des troubles de l'identité plus tard… Il n'y a pas de doute là dessus.

_**À suivre…**_

**Note :** Ce chapitre était très court, mais comme vous avez pu le voir, ce n'était que le prologue, la suite arrivera sûrement très vite vu qu'elle est déjà écrite. À bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2 - Changements

**Quel Honneur ?**

**Disclaimer : **Final Fantasy 7 et ses dérivés appartiennent à Square Enix. Les citations du résumé appartiennent à Shakespeare. Et les citations dans le texte appartiennent à leurs auteurs notés en bas de page.

**Warning : **Drama Queen (ce warning m'amuse énormément.)

**Chapitre II - Changements**

Cinq ans passa depuis sa naissance. L'acceptation et l'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie se déroula plus facilement que prévu. Son changement de genre et sa petite crise d'identité avait été réglé à l'aide du changement de culture et de langue. Étant obligé d'apprendre un nouveau langage entièrement, il avait déjà pris l'habitude de penser et parler de lui au masculin. Mais il gardait toujours son identité de femme lorsqu'il pensait à son ancienne vie, à Azenor.

Il avait appris que son nouveau nom était Genesis, et bien qu'il trouve ce nom étrange et vaguement familier, il était venu à l'accepter et à y répondre. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'Azenor après tout.

Les trois premières années de sa vie ont été passées dans les mêmes murs qu'à sa naissance, un bâtiment qui devait être soit un hôpital, une clinique ou un laboratoire, il ne savait pas exactement, mais il était heureux d'en être sorti.

Il avait passé ces trois années à se sentir épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il n'était toujours pas au courant de la cause pour laquelle il avait dû séjourner là bas mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'aurait jamais à y retourner. Certains traitements ressemblaient un peu trop à de la torture à son goût et il préférerait ne pas savoir les raisons qui pousseraient ces adultes à torturer un nouveau né.

Le seul plaisir et passe-temps qu'il trouva là bas, avait été d'apprendre cette nouvelle langue qu'il maîtrisait presque totalement maintenant.

Une fois qu'il fut transporté et qu'on lui autorisa enfin à marcher à l'air libre, il rencontra ses nouveaux parents, les Rhapsodos. Il doutait fort que c'était ses parents biologiques, mais ayant déjà subi l'expérience d'être orphelin, ça ne le gênait pas réellement. Il était juste un peu déçu lorsqu'il comprit que ses nouveaux parents préféraient privilégier le travail plutôt que leur nouvelle charge. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il était pour eux, une charge, et non pas un nouveau membre de la famille.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'affection et d'amour pour grandir correctement, après tout du haut de ses cinq ans physiques, il en avait trente deux mentalement. Mais ça lui aurait fait plaisir de de vivre sa nouvelle vie avec des parents aimants.

Il ne s'en plaignit pas tellement à eux, même si dans son esprit il ne s'en privait pas, il était bien nourri, avait un toit où dormir tous les soirs, mais surtout, il préférait largement ce traitement à celui des labos.

En ce moment il était une fois de plus laissé dans leur grande maison, qui ressemblait plus à un manoir soit dit en passant, pendant que ses parents étaient à leur travail. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de trouver des occupations. La plupart du temps, il se promenait ou il essayait de lire un des livres de la bibliothèque de ses parents. Il n'y avait pas tellement d'enfants dans le village et il n'avait pas réellement apprécier leur première approche lorsqu'il les vit. Il essayait de ne pas être trop dur avec eux, ce n'était que des enfants, normaux et qui ne vivaient pas leur seconde vie… Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à les aimer, même si sa constante solitude devenait pesante.

Genesis attrapa un roman de la bibliothèque et alla dans le jardin. Il glissa son livre sous son bras et entreprit d'escalader un des arbres blancs. Ces arbres étaient particulièrement étranges selon lui, avec leur courbe en arc de cercle, leur tronc blanc et leur pommes violettes. Une fois arrivé au plus haut point de l'arbre, il s'allongea et commença sa lecture. Il aimait grimper sur ses arbres, ils étaient assez simple d'accès pour son corps d'enfant de cinq ans et ils lui procuraient tout de même une sensation de hauteur qu'il trouvait agréable.

Il avait lu une cinquantaine de pages lorsqu'il décida d'abandonner sa lecture, se demandant vaguement lequel de ses deux parents pouvait bien acheter ce genre de navet. Les personnages étaient superficiels, l'histoire n'avait aucune profondeur, il n'y avait aucune réflexion, c'était d'un ennui…

Il resta allongé à contempler le ciel. Peut être qu'il devait écrire lui même quelque chose, ça sera un peu plus intéressant que de lire ces torchons. S'il demandait des livres à ses parents, accepteraient-ils de lui en offrir ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

"Hey !"

Genesis sursauta et fit tomber son livre au sol. Il leva la tête et vit un garçon brun qui avait l'air de son âge.

"Ah. Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !" Le garçon remua sur lui-même en essayant de cacher son malaise.

Genesis se releva et balança ses jambes sur le côté où se trouvait l'autre enfant pour lui faire face. "Tu m'as juste surpris."

"Ah euh… Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas peur de tomber…" Le brun rougit en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Le silence se prolongea avant qu'il ne lui réponde, se procurant de l'amusement à voir cet enfant gesticuler sur lui même. Il devait réellement s'ennuyer, il lui fallait un hobby et vite.

"Non."

"Ah. D'accord."

Le silence reprit. Le garçon brun regarda ses pieds pendant que Genesis continuait de l'observer du haut de son perchoir, en attendant patiemment que l'enfant poursuive.

"Euh… Je t'ai vu souvent tout seul et je voulais savoir si tu voulais jouer et comme je suis seul aussi, on pourrait jouer. Mais si tu veux pas jouer avec moi c'est pas grave, je comprendrai…"

"Hm… Et pourquoi les autres ne veulent pas jouer avec toi ?"

Le garçon releva la tête. "Hu ?" Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler la question. "Ben… Je me suis disputé avec eux, il disait du mal de ma maman… Et ils étaient méchants…"

Genesis hocha la tête. "Ah. Je vois." Il se leva et se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre avant d'aller devant le garçon. "Genesis."

L'enfant le regarda sans comprendre, alors il poursuivit. "Genesis, c'est mon nom."

"Oh ! Je suis Angeal ! Tu veux bien alors ?!"

Genesis sourit. "Que je donnerais de bon cœur en ce moment mille lieues de mer pour un acre aride, ajoncs ou bruyère, n'importe." (1) Il hocha les épaules en voyant l'air incompréhensif de l'enfant et ajouta. "Oui, je veux bien jouer."

Angeal sourit, attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. "Cool !"

Ils partirent en courant et passèrent une heure ou deux à jouer à des jeux tels que cache-cache ou chat. Genesis découvrit qu'Angeal était chatouilleux et changea les règles du jeu en court de route pour profiter de toutes les opportunités qu'il eut pour le faire rire aux larmes pendant qu'il se débâtait.

Il reçut des coups de poings ou de pieds en compensation mais il s'en fichait, ça en valait la peine. Dans l'ensemble, il trouvait qu'il passait un bon moment avec son premier nouvel ami.

Après s'être dépensés, ils se trouvaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, allongés dans l'herbe en regardant les nuages. Angeal tourna la tête vers lui. "Désolé pour les coups, je voulais pas."

Genesis fit un signe de la main vague pour le rassurer. "T'en fais pas, je l'avais cherché. Je ne me suis pas amusé comme ça depuis trop longtemps !" Il finit avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Pourquoi tu joues avec personne toi ?"

"Quand tu as adopté et éprouvé un ami, accroche-le à ton âme avec un crampon d'acier, mais ne durcis pas ta main au contact du premier camarade frais éclos que tu dénicheras." (2)

Angeal fronça les sourcils. "Ça veut dire quoi ?"

"Que je n'aimais pas les autres enfants."

"Ah… Tu pouvais le dire de suite alors."

Genesis rit et le silence tomba sur eux pendant qu'ils se relaxaient.

Angeal se mit debout. "Tu veux venir chez moi ? Maman a tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner les bobos."

L'autre hocha les épaules et se releva également. "Je te suis."

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison et Angeal ouvrit la porte. "Maman ! J'ai amené un ami !"

Genesis entra à son tour et vit une femme brune assise à une table travaillant sur des documents. Quand elle releva la tête, elle fut surprise de voir qui son fils avait amené comme ami. Une grimace passa sur son visage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse remplacé par un sourire, mais Genesis avait eu le temps de voir cette expression dirigé vers lui et il fronça les sourcils.

Elle se leva et s'accroupie devant eux. "Je suis contente que vous soyez devenus amis, mais qu'est ce que vous êtes allés faire pour vous retrouver dans cet état ?"

Angeal sourit timidement. "On a joué à chat…"

Sa mère hocha la tête et posa une main sur la tête de Genesis. "Je suis Gillian Hewley mais tu peux juste m'appeler Gillian."

Genesis recula d'un pas pour éviter le contact et hocha la tête. "Genesis Rhapsodos." Tous ces noms lui rappelaient vraiment quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il aurait bien pu les entendre.

Gillian eut un sourire un peu forcé et se releva. "Installez-vous, je vais aller chercher une matéria pour soigner vos bobos."

Genesis se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Il recula sous le choc, comme frappé en plein cœur. Materia. Il se souvenait où il avait entendu ces noms maintenant. Il savait même où il était. Gaia. Il était dans le monde de Final Fantasy VII !

Il était vaguement conscient qu'Angeal le regardait curieusement, lui demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas et que Gillian était en train de revenir pour les soigner.

Il se retourna et partit en courant, ignorant les appels d'Angeal. Il était devenu ami avec Angeal sans même le savoir ! Et le pire dans tout ça, il était Genesis Rhapsodos.

Il arriva chez lui en trombe, et il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il atteint sa chambre où il prit refuge dans son lit, enroulé dans les draps, pour se cacher du monde.

Il n'avait jamais eu une grande mémoire des noms, même si sa mémoire lui permettait de citer encore maintenant des passages de pièces qu'il avait le plus aimé dans son autre vie. Puis ce n'était pas comme s'il était incollable sur l'univers de Final Fantasy VII, il n'avait jamais joué à Crisis Core ! Il connaissait vaguement l'histoire de ce jeu parce qu'il avait lu des fan-fiction et vu les cinématiques sur le net. Mais qu'il lui faille cinq longues années pour enfin se rendre compte d'où il se trouvait… Ce n'était pas possible ! Et il était Genesis ! Genesis Rhapsodos !

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il n'arrivait pas à les retenir. C'était ridicule. Il avait aimé son autre vie, sa première, sa normale, tranquille, sa vraie vie… Mais celle-ci, cette vie, ce semblant de farce… Il ne voulait pas être Genesis. Il n'avait rien contre le personnage, vraiment, il l'avait même apprécier avant, mais sa vie était tout simplement horrible du début à la fin.

Il comprenait mieux ses trois premières années de vie dans ce monde, la torture, les expérimentations, ils lui avaient injecter les cellules de Jenova avant de décider qu'il était un raté et de le jeter comme un déchet !

Il se frotta les bras nerveusement. Il avait la nausée, il allait vomir.

Il était destiné à se dégrader, devenir fou, souffrir, faire souffrir ses amis, causer la mort de son premier ami, qu'il venait tout juste de trouver, déclencher la démence de l'homme le plus fort de la planète et se retrouver tout seul. Il allait s'engager dans l'armée et être envoyé en guerre ! Envoyé assassiner toute une population pour une raison totalement stupide sur les ordres d'un vieux grincheux sénile !

Pourquoi était-il réincarner ici ?! Comment était-il possible qu'il soit réincarner dans un monde totalement fictif sur Terre déjà ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens, et il allait mourir jeune ! Peut être pas mourir, mais c'était presque pareil si ce n'était pas pire ! Puis tout aussi bien, qu'est ce qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas mourir ? Qu'il allait réussir à surmonter les mêmes épreuves que le réel Genesis ? Il ne tiendrait sûrement pas trois jours à la guerre !

Il rit, son rire était mélangé à ses sanglots et il était au bord de l'hystérie. Il s'enroula un peu plus dans les draps et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Quand il se calma et arrêta enfin de pleurer, la nuit était déjà tombée et il n'entendait aucun bruit dans la maison. Ses parents n'étaient peut être même pas encore rentrés. Il se sentait si seul.

Il sourit en dépit de lui même, et murmura d'une voix faible, ce qui résumait exactement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. "Notre époque est détraquée. Maudite fatalité, que je ne sois jamais né pour la remettre en ordre." (3)

Le chemin menant à la folie ne faisait que commencer.

_**À suivre…**_

**Citations :  
><strong>(1) La Tempête, Shakespeare  
>(2) Hamlet, Shakespeare<br>(3) Hamlet, Shakespeare

**Note : **Ce n'était que l'intro de l'histoire, et il y aura sûrement un ou deux chapitres de plus qui ne feront partis que de l'introduction aussi avant que l'intrigue ne démarre réellement. Et la sortie du chapitre trois sera certainement dans un petit moment, il faut que je termine le chapitre deux de Volpe Selvatica et que je sorte le chapitre du Time Travel de FF7 (et oui, je m'essaye aussi au genre, mais que voulez vous, j'adore les time travel dans quel que soit l'univers, pas ma faute qu'il y en ait déjà beaucoup pour FF7).

Quel chapitre mélodramatique ! Ça faisait un moment que je l'avais écrit sur papier, donc je ne m'en souvenais plus réellement quand j'ai commencé à le taper sur l'ordi, mais quel drama queen ce Genesis ! Ou Azenor, pareil, le héros quoi !

Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même, puis je vous rassure, ou peut être pas qui sait, vous l'avez peut être réellement aimé hein, mais les autres chapitres auront moins de drame, probablement. Après tout, je n'ai prévu que le plan, la narration et le texte en lui même n'a pas été écrit. Si vous avez des commentaires à faire n'hésitez pas !


End file.
